


i should of never gone

by whyan03



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Lot of Context, M/M, Slow at start, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whyan03/pseuds/whyan03
Summary: When Jun insists on coming with Sehyoon to meet with a boy named Donghun, he realises maybe it would of been better if he hadn't of gone.





	i should of never gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this is my first piece. 
> 
> I've always wanted to write something and this has always been in my mind.  
> Enjoy the first chapter its long I know but it kinda sets everything up so yeah.
> 
> Also its unedited ... sorry!

>  

 

_"Sehyoon please let me come! I want to see you get all flustered and not know what to say and do and laugh. Then, when you guys have your wedding I can tell all the guests I was there to witness the start of everything”_

Sehyoon eye-rolled, ensuring Jun that there was no event and he was more than able to because it was just a meet-up, they were just going to hang.

 

_“Jun, we're just friends please chill”_

He didn’t expect anything less though, Jun had always been nosy like that, always wanting to be apart of Sehyoon’s life, I mean they were best friends after all. Although the nagging, he was kinda nervous and was secretly relieved Jun wanted to come, so he could be there to easy any awkward silences due to his outgoing personality and ability to never shut up.

Jun was so excited for Sehyoon, he was finally making more friends and by friends he meant boyfriends. He still remembered a couple months ago when he saw Sehyoon talking to some random all over fb and messaging him non-stop. Was he jealous? Yes, but not in that way, he just never realised there was someone else that could make Sehyoon act that way. It was .. new.. that's all.

So when Jun found out about when they were going to meet after class one afternoon he was so excited, he had been teasing Sehyoon for weeks now and he was eager to meet this Donghun guy.. whoever he was. Sehyoon had told him they were just friends but Jun knew when his best friend was smitten, or crushing, and this was definitely one of those moments.

 

~~~~~ 

_“Can I even do this, I'm a total introvert ugh what do I say? How do I act? How do I even speak real words?”_

Sehyoon looked at himself in the mirror, looking at his outfit. He had never once cared what he looked like until this very moment, and now has major regrets to not going shopping all those times Jun begged him. He was trapped in his thoughts, he had already decided he didn’t like Donghun, it was just the feeling of meeting someone new and it was exciting and different.

*ding ding* Donghun? Jun? he muttered to himself wondering which one had texted him. Then it clicked he hadn’t told Donghun about Jun. He decided to call him as texting was never reliable. 

_*ring ring ~ ring ring*_

_“hello?”_

_“hey”_

_“so i just realised i’ve never called you before but um my friends coming today yeah?”_

_“oh- uh- yeah … cool”_

_“um cool okay ill see you soon?”_

_“yeah bye”_

As he hangs up he immediately enters panic mode. He cant work out if Donghun sound sad, mad, cool, chill, upset- I mean maybe he didn't care but still “oh- uh” thats enough for anyone to think it was not ‘yeah .. cool’. Maybe Jun shouldn’t come. But then again it should be fine because its not a date it is two people who are friends hanging out, its fine, nothing to worry about, its fine, I'm fin-

_‘uh huh, and remind me how its a total platonic friendship’_

_Shit_

Sehyoon slowly turned around to Jun smirking whilst leaning on the wall, looking like he had the world at his hands. He glared at Jun, knowing in full fact he was right. He was crushing of Donghun hard and he didn’t know how to stop or how it even started.

 

~~~~

_“Should I even be going? omg i’m the worst, I should a hundred percent bail, tell Sehyoon I'm sick and not go”_

Jun stood outside Sehyoon’s family home wondering if it was really okay to crash this date or if was willing to third wheel for the whole day. But when he walked in to see a stressed Sehyoon muttering to himself while holding a hand mirror, he knew he needed to act as moral, social, emotional and psychological support, if Sehyoon was ever going come out alive from human interaction from his boy crush

~~~~

 There was an awkward silence. Jun was trying to figure out how to get to the meeting place and Sehyoon having an internal crisis. Jun could see Sehyoon becoming more and more fidgety look at every reflection in a building to check if he looked okay and trying to find cool places to recommend if they ever wanted to do other things today. If Jun was being completely honest he was just as nervous as Sehyoon was expect he was being eaten alive by guilt and social anxiety. Jun was so wrapped up on witnessing a love at first sight story that he neglected his ability to breath normally when meeting new people.

 

*ring ring*

Sehyoon jumps and quickly goes to answer his phone..

“hey im here, where are you?”

“oh- we are on the wa, were nearly there Jun says were like 1 min away”

“Jun? oh- yeah okay cool”

“ahah yeah ill see you soon”

“oh im sitting down on the second bench wearing a white and black turtle neck”

“ahah nice, okay- wait i think i see you”

“crap - i didn't give myself enough time to mentally prepare myself” Sehyoon mutters

“sorry? I didn't catch what you said?”

“oh its nothing i see you so ill come over now im wearing black too”

Here goes nothing, Sehyoon began to awkwardly walk towards Donghun giving him a warm smile and the awkardest side hug ever known to man.

He was sweet, he had sad eyes but it gave off so much warmth Sehyoon forgot about everything and was calm. He was so happy he could finally meet Donghun in person and not talk to him over a screen. and it was so prominent on his face but he hope Donghun hadn’t noticed. He was in a dream, he totally knew Donghun made him feel warm and he was glad it was no different in real life.

 

_“So.. how “_

_“Wheres your friend?_

Sehyoon snapped into reality and realised Jun wasn't with him he looked around and saw a small figure hiding behind a pole snickering to himself… what is he doing

Sehyoon face palmed and gestured to Jun to come over and introduce himself. Jun skipped happily towards the two and let out a grin raising his eyebrows and nudging Sehyoon on the was over to Donghun.

 

_‘Hi! Im Jun, you must be Donghun nice to meet you - sorry to intrude your hang out and stuff. It totally fine though ill just walk behind you’’_

_“Oh its fine ahah nice to meet you”_

Sehyoon sighed, I'm going to kill him later, but he always wondered how Jun was so at ease when meeting new people.

~~~

Jun had seen Sehyoon awkwardly walk towards his crush and laughed expecting to see a half awkward hug when they finally met. Jun didn’t know what Donghun looked like though, he’s only ever heard stories that Sehyoon would tell him over the phone. So in a way he was anticipating it and wanted to get front row view but thought that they deserved privacy for their first physical meet.

Jun still feeling guilty and anxious decided to take slow steps, enough for him to be far away from them but walking fast enough to be considered a by passer. He watched his best friend stumble in his steps laughing at how nervous he must be right now. He was definitely witnessing a love at first sight moment.

Although as Jun saw Sehyoon walk up to Donghum he was shocked. Donghun was better than what Sehyoon described him as, he was tall and kinda looked sad but ethereal at the same time. He smiled so bright it almost made you forget how his eyes looked like they were full of sorrow. He seemed so familiar. Then it hit…

 _“shit-“_ Jun muttered to himself

Jun ran to the nearest pole, hiding behind it hoping Sehyoon forgot about him while talking to Donghun.

 _‘I should have known, what should I do?_ ” Jun had a million thoughts on how he could of avoided this situation how he could have prevented himself from being stuck behind a pole while his best friend is currently falling weak at the sight of Hun.

 _“okay okay - Jun if he says you look familiar just laugh and be like oh_ hahahaha _well_ thats _awkward cause I've never seen you before_.. _no wait_ thats _weird, how bout_ ahaha _yeah I have one of those faces I suppose… I could say I have a twin??_ ahhh _park_ junhee _why are you like this”_

He couldn't believe but he wasn’t surprised, life was always like this for him…

June started to panic, laughing to disguise his brain trying to figure out plan a-z in case anything weird happened and he would have to save his ass from being recognised

 _’fml_ i cant _believe this’ Jun sigh and began to laugh “only m-“_

 

_“Juuuuunnn”_

_He skipped over and began to think of a normal greeting-_

_“Hii!_ Im _Jun, you must be Donghun nice to meet you”_

nice _he thought to himself._

 _“-_ sorry _to intrude your hang out and stuff._ Its _totally fine though ill just walk behind you”_

_he laughed and could feel Sehyoons eyes piercing through his skull._

_“_ Alrig _-“_

_“Wait, you kinda look familiar Jun?” with a confused face_

 

_shit._


End file.
